


Fish & Fries (USUK)

by flamehazelollipop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humour, I actually made this for our USUK Support Group, M/M, McDonald's Fish and Fries, No smut but there are innuendos here and there, USUK - Freeform, UberDriverBestDriver, manila, set in the Philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehazelollipop/pseuds/flamehazelollipop
Summary: It was said that McDonald's added a classic British pair to the menu, so a certain American brought a certain Brit to his favourite fast food joint while they were on a business trip in Manila, Philippines.Good god, man. Have you even tried eating those Fish & Fries?I would rather have a taste of something else that's hot and British.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This was a fic that I was inspired to write after seeing McDo's Fish & Fries ad here in the PH x'D This was actually made for my fellow USUK shippers in our support group, but I decided to share the OTP love on AO3, too <3 This is my first completed one shot for America x England ;; I hope you all enjoy! Thanks! 143! <3

 

An overly giddy American and a not-quite-as-energetic Brit were walking around in a fairly crowded mall in the middle of Manila, Philippines. They were initially visiting the island country for business matters, and they were scheduled to go around certain establishments for potential investments...but it seemed like the blond, sky blue-eyed country had other things in mind.

 

Like food.

 

"Hurry up, England! I already spotted the place!" the American exclaimed as he was beckoning the Brit to pick up his pace, much to the latter's disliking. England scoffed, "Alfred, I told you not to use our formal names in public, you git!"

 

"Oops, hahaha! Sorry, just slipped, Arthur," Alfred grinned, not really feeling sorry at all. He liked saying his name, no matter which one it was.

 

"Yes, quite sorry there, aren't you?" Rolling his eyes, Arthur looked around. "Now, where was this place you wanted to have lunch at? We need to attend this event at 3pm, and Maria said that she would meet us at the hotel--and that's an hour drive in this country's ridiculous traffic."

 

Alfred laughed, "Gee, Artie, loosen up a bit. We won't be late for that, and besides--based on how long I've known Maria, I can already tell that the event won't start until 4pm! HAHAHA!"

 

"Alright, I must admit that you got me there." Arthur admitted defeat. "But really now, where are having lunch?"

 

  
With a mischievous smirk, Alfred took hold of Arthur's hand and led him to the red covered restaurant that both knew all too well; one in enthusiasm and the other in disgust.

 

  
"Of course. Why did I even bother to ask?"

 

  
McDonald's.

 

  
The emerald-eyed Brit was about to head off to any other restaurant that was not the grease coated establishment in front of him, but Alfred kept an iron grip on his hand. "Aw, c'mon, Arthur. I chose the place just for you!"

 

"W-What the bloody hell are you going on about? You specifically chose this place for your own preference!" Squinting his eyes, Arthur kept prying the American's hand off of him, but the latter was just too strong. "No, seriously, dude! They added something new to the menu, and the first person I thought of when I saw it--was you!" Alfred tried reasoning as Arthur was still bent on going somewhere else. The American's words made him freeze, though.

 

That, that caught England a little off guard. Just a little.

 

  
Well, if you call a full-on blush painting his whole face red as 'little', then yes. It really did catch him a little off guard. Alfred thought of him. Whatever it was, it made him think of him. Just him. How often do you have a person who would think of you first? Whom would have you as the first person on their mind? It was a petty thing. A shallow thing. A little thing.

 

  
But it made his heart skip a beat. Or two. He wasn't counting as he was still busy feeling the warmth of the American's hand tightly holding his.

 

"Arthur?"

 

  
Snapping back to his senses, Arthur tried to shake off the feelings rushing inside him and spoke, "F-Fine, then! Let's eat here for Christ's sake! I'm going to eat here because I'm already famished and I have no other choice but to endure your lack of taste in restaurants. I-I'm not eating here because of you, alright?! We got that clear? Right! Jolly good. Let's go."

 

The obviously-not-flattered Brit began stomping towards the fast food joint, his American companion softly chuckling at him in endearment. "Whatever you say, Artie," he muttered under his breath as he followed suit inside.

 

~

 

The two found two seats in the far corner of the restaurant, fairly separated from the other diners. "Oh, hey. You settle down at our table here, I'll order us some grub." Alfred pointed at the counter, to which Arthur nodded in agreement. As Alfred was walking towards the counter, Arthur took his time taking in the sight of the American's broad shoulders and large frame. He teases him as "fat" or "fatty" because of all the unhealthy food the American consumes, but really, Alfred's body is...

  
_Glorious?_

  
Arthur slapped himself in the face he knew was heating up quickly. "W-Well kept. Well maintained. Bloody hell." he murmured to himself, feeling betrayed by the initial thoughts his brain was racking up. Though, to think that America did grow up to be this well-built was something he did not really expect. He also feels slightly bitter by the fact that the American grew taller than him, much to Arthur's dismay. There were a lot of things that Arthur didn't expect about himself and Alfred.

  
He didn't expect him to suddenly be part of his life, but he did. He didn't expect himself to give all the love he could to him, but he did. He didn't expect him to leave.

 

He didn't expect him to go.

 

  
He didn't expect him to leave him all alone.

 

  
He didn't expect him to abandon him.

 

He didn't expect him to hurt him so much. He didn't expect how hard he had cried when he left. He didn't expect how there was so much more to what he felt than he originally thought. He didn't expect that he would get broken like he was. He didn't expect it.

  
And, it seemed that after all that...he didn't expect America to come back to him.

 

  
But America did. Alfred did.

 

  
_He came back for him._

 

And the broken pieces inside of him, well, they didn't exactly disappear. The cracks, the bruises, they were still there. But, it was because there was something more in him that overcame it all. There was something inside him that held all the broken pieces inside him together. It was strong. It was binding. It was powerful. It was warm. It was secure. It was beautiful and wonderful and it was what made everything feel so right. There were a lot of names for what Arthur was referring to, but to him, there was something that the Brit already refers to it as.

 

  
_You could say that Arthur calls it, "love"._

 

 

  
"....love....."

  
"....you'll....love..."

  
A large hand was suddenly waving in front of Arthur's face, getting him out of his self-induced daze. Alfred was already back.

  
Softly, Arthur took a quick look at Alfred and smiled. "You came back. I really didn't think you'd come back..."

 

  
"So quickly?" the American asked, a bit slow to comprehend what the Brit actually meant, much to the latter's relief. Getting himself together, Arthur nodded. "Yes, er, I mean you queued for quite some time there."

 

"Eh, it didn't really notice haha!" Alfred beamed when he placed their food on the table. The American gave Arthur an excited look as the plate was placed before him.

  
**"TADAA!!!"**

  
Good god, what is _that_?

  
On his plate was a meager serving of a fish fillet and a couple of soggy... _what is this sad excuse for chips_? Alright, maybe Arthur was being too harsh because it was probably after his dishes from back home, but... Really now?

 

"Uh, I see.." Arthur reacted monotonously, trying not to damper the American's spirits. "Er, Alfred, is this--"

 

"It's fish 'n' fries!" Alfred proudly informed him. Scrunching his nose, Arthur looked at the dish again. "Alfred, it's supposed to be 'fish 'n' chips' and, sorry to say, but these aren't nearly as..." the British gentleman trailed, slowly stopping himself upon seeing the look on Alfred's face.

 

The American's smile faltered ever so slightly, but Arthur was able to notice that. Alfred scratched his cheek. "Ahah..you don't like it, huh? It's really called 'fish 'n' fries. I don't know, I just thought you would like it because it said it was a British classic."

 

Now if that didn't make Arthur feel like he kicked a puppy, there's no telling what could.

 

"N-No! I mean, truly, this meal nearly cannot compete with my nation's high standards regarding one of our trademark dishes, but I can still try enjoying this attempt here." Arthur stated, boasting a little on his country's famed expertise. To prove his statement, he dipped the fish fillet into the tartar sauce then brought the food to his mouth. The taste was so-so, it was different from what he's used to, but it was alright. Tolerable. There was also something strange about how he felt eating it. Maybe it was because he wanted to avoid seeing America upset.

 

Or maybe it was because America was staring at him the whole time, not saying a word.

 

Placing his utensils down, Arthur gave Alfred a questioning look. "What? Is something the matter?"

 

"If I answered, 'You. You matter. You matter a lot to me, Arthur', would you stab me with a fork out of embarrassment?" Alfred asked, bubbling with giggles as he saw Arthur blush again at the bold statement. "You bet I will, you bloody git!!" the Brit threatened, trying hard not to gain the other customers' attentions.

 

Wanting to change the subject, Arthur shifted his gaze towards the receipt. "So, how much did this one cost?"

 

"One hundred forty-three pesos for that meal. Don't worry, it's my treat," Alfred winked.

 

Flustered, yet again. "Nonsense, let me answer the payment," Arthur said, but Alfred shook his head.

 

  
"Answer me this, instead," Alfred raised a finger, as if to bring up a point. "The price is 143. What other things would 143 stand for?"

Arthur didn't really want to think about some possible joke or nonsense term. "Codes? Apartment numbers? Rooms? What would it stand for?"

  
With his grin stretching wider, Alfred spoke, " _I love you_."

  
"Well I love you, too, but what does that have to do with the nu _m--oh_." Arthur abruptly stopped as soon as he realized what he just said.

 

But what was more shocking than his answer was Alfred's reaction. "H-h-hey! Hold on, I didn't expect you to actually--uh! I was just testing to see if you'd get mad or anything, but--hahah...that didn't work out as I planned." This time, it was /Alfred's/ turn to feel the blood rushing through his cheeks. "Heroes aren't supposed to be caught off guard like this! I was supposed to win!"

 

The wording felt a little off to Arthur. "Wh--Hold on, what do you mean, 'win'? What were you supposed to win?"

 

  
"Your heart."

 

  
Well, Alfred could might as well take it already, because Arthur thinks his heart is already malfunctioning from the mach speed it's going and the audible heartbeats it produces.

 

  
The American looked away, trying to conceal his red face. "But it looks like I'm the one who lost." Gathering more courage, Alfred redirected his gaze towards emerald orbs. "I guess I'm no match for you."

  
Arthur let out a deep breath. Really, this idiot.

  
_"Why don't I just voluntarily surrender so we could be even?"_

 

  
And that significantly changed Alfred's features, how could you even describe it? A child on Christmas day? A man who won the lottery?

 

  
No.

 

  
It was a man who was in love.

  
A man who loves someone who loved him back.

  
Both of them were fairly quiet the rest of the meal shared together. When they were done, they left and exited the mall. While they were standing outside, waiting for their cab, Alfred pointed at something on Arthur's face. "Yo, you got something on your mouth."

 

"What? Is it the sauce?" Arthur panicked, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, well..until a pair of soft lips landed on his and Arthur suddenly felt like he was melting. When the kiss ended and they broke apart for air, Alfred gave him a childish smirk. "The hero's lips."

 

At that point, Arthur thinks that was beginning to feel dizzy from all the heat concentrating on his face.

 

"Huh. I forgot to check if you really did taste of Fish 'n' Fries." The American stated coyly, Arthur quickly picking up. "You want to make sure of it, then, hero?" the Brit asked, feeling braver by the minute. Alfred nodded and felt ecstatic, swiftly bringing his hands to cup Arthur's face. "Of course. I'm the hero, of course. I always need to make sure of everything."

 

They knew they were both being silly dorks, but did it really matter? They were happy together like this.

 

As they were about to meet for another kiss, they heard the sound of a car's horn.

 

"Uh, sir! I'm your Uber driver po! I know you two want to loving-loving pero we need to follow schedule, sirs," the driver called out to the two, who seemed to be more than embarrassed to be caught like that. They scurried over to the cab, trying to shake away the embarrassment. Ha. Like they would get away easy.

 

Sinking into the backseat, the two were looking at separate windows. "Y-Yeah, so, like we placed on the app, we need to be taken to this hotel called 'Pan Pacific Manila'..." Alfred told him awkwardly.

 

"Ah, hotel? Dun niyo po itutuloy?"

 

The two gave confused looks. They didn't really know how to speak in the native language here in this small pacific island country. "Sorry, what was that?"

 

"Ay, nothing, sir. I just thought you would continue your loving-loving with sir #2 po. It's okay, I understand, sir. Equality is good. My son who is 30 also has boyfriend. Love wins, ika nga. I approve." The driver was so enthusiastic, Alfred and Arthur didn't know whether to feel their embarrassment double or feel amused by this old taxi driver.

 

As the driver took a left turn, he spoke again, "So, sir, will this be your first time?"

  
Arthur felt like he choked on air. "Wh-What?!"

 

"Being here in Philippines, sir. Is this your first time here?"

 

Trying to get his dignity back, and mentally smacking himself for misunderstanding, Arthur replied, "No...We have been here a couple of times."

 

"Ahh. Is it hard, sir?"

 

This is just ridiculous, Arthur's shock caused him to choke on air, again. "W-What is??"

 

"Is it hard..? Mahirap..Difficult! Is it difficult here for you in Philippines, I mean."

 

The Brit shook his head. "No, not that much!"

 

"You sure you're not having a /hard/ time here, Artie? You seem to be choking on air a lot for some reason." Alfred gave him a devious smile, obviously teasing him.

 

"Choking, sir? I think you might like it."

 

Now, Arthur was really unable to handle this. "WHAT?" he asked in a frustrated tone. Alfred was already unable to suppress the laughter. He didn't even understand what the bloody hell the driver meant, but it sounded so wrong and it's making Arthur so frustrated and cute. He was enjoying the hell out of the ride.

 

"You don't know that restaurant, sir? Chowking is very good. Chinese food there."

 

The realization that the only one with the ill mind was him was pretty frustrating for our dear British gentleman, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred Jones, however, was having the time of his life.

 

The ride ended soon enough, and they were finally at the entrance of their hotel. They paid the driver, Alfred giving him a healthy tip, and walked inside the hotel side by side.

 

The trip to their hotel room was fairly quiet, as there was something brewing inside a certain Brit's mind.

"Alfred."

  
"Yeah?"

 

"How much did you pay for my meal earlier?"

 

"Arthur, I told you it was my treat..."

 

"No no...just say it."

 

"143?"

 

"143."

 

"Uh...what about it?"

 

"143! It means 'I love you', you bloody git!"

 

And those three simple words (less the three last words) were all it took for Alfred's switch to flip. He quickly fumbled with their keys, opened the door, pulled Arthur inside with him, and locked the door again.

 

"Al..."

 

Without another word, Alfred pulled out his phone and called.

 

"Hello, Maria? Yeah. There was another event scheduled for tomorrow right? Yeah. Could we attend that one, instead? Ah, yeah. It's fine? Good. Thanks! Huh?" Alfred paused, listening to the person on the other side of the line. "Why?" America's sky blue eyes slowly locked with England's emerald ones.

 

 

  
_**"Well, let's just say I wanted to taste some Fish 'n' Fries."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "pero" = "but"
> 
> "Ah, hotel? Dun niyo po itutuloy?" = "Ah, hotel? You'll continue it there?"
> 
> "Love wins, ika nga." = "Love wins, as they say."  
> \--  
> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> I kind of rushed this since I typed the fic in around an hour or two ;; I hope it at least gave you guys a little smile :') Let me know what you guys think in the comments! 143! <3


End file.
